


He's No You

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aaron comes to his senses, alex is a sad puppy, robron reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron realises who he really wants to be with.





	He's No You

“You never actually liked me did you?” Alex asks, he’s upset and Aaron is seriously regretting having this conversation in the cafe.

“No, I mean, yes, I mean... I never meant to hurt you.”

“But you did. Why did you string me along for this long? Because of your sister? Did she push you to go out with me? Did you take pity on me? Alex the charity case?”

Aaron sighs.

“That’s not... You’re a great guy Alex and you deserve someone who is crazy about you and wants to spend every moment of every day with you... someone who makes you happy. Who wants to make you happy.” 

“And that someone is not you...”

“No...” Aaron admits after a beat. “I do like you. You’re a nice guy...”

“But you’re still in love with Robert.” Alex says, it’s a statement, not a question. 

“Yes.”

“I should’ve known.” Alex says sadly. “Your little sister had to steal your phone, twice, to get you to talk to me. My friends warned me I was just a rebound to you... and they were right weren’t they?”

“I’m sorry. I just... I tried to stop loving him, to get over him... but I can’t... and I realise now I don’t want to. And none of this is fair on you. I just want to be honest with you.”

Alex nods.

“I just wish you would’ve done that a little sooner.”

“I’m sorry.” Aaron says again. “I was... in denial...I guess...”

“Yeah. We both were.” Alex says and gets up, grabs his jacket from the back of his chair. “I uhm... I better go. I’m meeting my brother for lunch. He wanted to meet you... but I guess that’s not going to happen.”

“I’m sorry...”

“Yeah. I hope Robert knows how lucky he is.” Alex says and leaves.

Aaron stares at the door for a minute and can practically feel Bob’s eyes on his back. Which means within an hour the whole village will know he just broke up with Alex. 

“He didn’t seem very happy just now.” Bob says, putting the coffee Aaron forgot he ordered on the table in front of him.

“Yeah. You haven’t seen Robert today have you?”

“Oh uh yes, yes he was in here this morning. With Victoria. She said something about cheering him up today... but neither of them looked very happy if I’m honest. But I guess that’s understandable for Vic. Her losing her husband like that and -”

“Yeah thanks Bob.” Aaron says, dropping a tenner on the table and all but running out the cafe.

He knows Vic has the day off today so he decides to skip the pub and obviously he can cross the cafe of the list too. He makes his way over to Keepers and hopes Robert is there.

Unfortunately nobody answers when he knocks on the door and when he peeks through the window he sees no sign of life.

He debates texting Robert just as he sees him and Vic walking down Main Street.

“Robert!” He calls out and jogs over to them. “Can we talk?”

“Uh... sure... I uh...” Robert stammers as Vic takes the bags he’s carrying from him.

“I’ll see you at home.” She says and brushes past Aaron with a whispered “Don’t hurt him again.”

“So uh...” Robert clears his throat. “Do you want to get a coffee?”

The thought of having another private conversation in the cafe doesn’t exactly appeal to Aaron.

“No. Let’s go for a walk.” 

They end up at the bridge just outside the village. Their bridge as Aaron secretly calls it after pouring his heart out to Robert there on more than one occasion.

They make small talk and it’s a little awkward.   
  
Robert asks how Liv is doing and laughs when Aaron tells him she didn’t tear up his birthday card for her and only complained he got her a 20 quid cinema voucher instead of actual money.

“I figured she wouldn’t be able to buy booze with a voucher.” He shrugs and it warms Aaron’s heart that even now, Robert still cares enough about his little sister to think of her well-being.

“I’m sure she’ll still try.” Aaron jokes and the awkwardness fades as Robert leans on the guard rail and laughingly replies “Probably.”

“Alex and I broke up.” Aaron blurts out.

“Oh... I’m sorry.” Robert says sincere.

Aaron shakes his head.

“It’s fine. I broke up with him. It wasn’t working.”

“Oh... That’s uhm... He uhm... he seemed like a good guy.”

“Yeah. He is. He’s nice. And kind and good looking and saves sick kids... My mum and Liv like him... He’s everything I should want.” Aaron says and puts his hand on Robert’s arm to make the other man meet his gaze. “Should. But don’t.”

“You... don’t... want him?”

“No. I don’t think I actually ever did.” Aaron admits. “I let everyone get in my head too much. Tell me what I should be doing. That I should be over you, forget you and go out with nice and stable Alex.”

“He wouldn’t hurt you like I did.”

“We hurt each other, Robert.” Aaron says, taking Robert’s hands in his and squeezing. “We hurt each other, we were a mess. Messed up forever, right?”

“Aaron...” Robert starts. “I meant what I said at Christmas. I want you to be happy. I have to let you go. He’s good for you.”

Aaron groans in frustration.

“I wish everyone would stop telling me who or what is and isn’t good for me. I’m not a child, I can make my own decisions.”

“Sorry.” Robert mumbles.

“I want to be with you. I love you, not him. He might be the ultimate good guy... but I don’t want him. He’s not you.” Aaron says and cups Robert’s face and kisses him. 

It takes a second for Robert to catch on but then he’s kissing him back and it’s everything both of them have been missing for so long.

“I love you.” Aaron says when they break the kiss and rests his forehead against Robert’s.

“I love you more.” Robert replies and presses a small kiss to his lips. “But are you sure about this? About us?”

“I am. Are you?”

Robert nods.

“But what if we screw it up again?” 

“We know what not to do now, don’t we?” Aaron says with a smile. “We’ll take it slow. Actually slow. Not like last time.”

“Like getting married within a year of getting together properly.”

“I don’t regret it.” Aaron tells him. “At all.”

“I don’t either. Not that part.”

“So let’s forget about the bad things we’ve done to each other and remember the good... and take it from there?” Aaron suggests. 

“Yeah I’d like that.” Robert says and smiles in a way he hasn’t in a long time.

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing...”

“Come over for tea? I’ll cook.”

“You cooking? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Robert teases. “Or are we having beans on toast then? Or spag bol.”

“Shut up. I can cook.”

“Yeah course you can. Nobody makes toast and orders pizza like you do.”

Aaron laughs.

“I’m a good cook! Just be there at 7 and I’ll prove it to you.”

“What about Liv?”

“Well... someone got her a cinema voucher for her birthday... I think I can convince her to use it tonight.”

“Alright then. It’s a date.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
